Face Lift
Face Lift is a minigame found in Mario Party and a Battle minigame found in Mario Party 2. The game is based on the title screen of Super Mario 64, where the player can alter Mario's face. Introduction * Mario Party and The Top 100: Bowser's face will appear on the screen and be altered. It shrinks to fit in the center revealing the four splits for each player. Each character's name will appear on each split screen to indicate their halves. * Mario Party 2: A star will fly around one of the characters' heads, then its face will be altered. The same action above occurs. Gameplay The objective of the game is to change the character's facial elements (nose, mouth, ears, etc.) to distorted positions accurately as possible. The player who has the most accurate distorted positions wins. In Mini-Game Island, the player must score an accuracy of 90% or more to clear the minigame, regardless of the CPU scores. If the player doesn't score 90%, the player misses, even if it is the highest score. This minigame also has a Bowser variation, triggered by landing on a Bowser Space. In this variation, players who do not score an accuracy of 90% or more loses coins. If everyone gets 90% or more, the player who landed on the Bowser Space loses coins. The minigame reappears in Mario Party 2 as a Battle minigame. The faces that appear in Mario Party 2 are those of the six playable characters. As this is a Battle Minigame, this does not appear in Mini-Game Coaster. Only Bowser's face is used in Mario Party. In both games, if the player does not alter the face in anyway from the start of the minigame, the player gets a score of 0. Also, a draw takes place if everyone scores 0. Mp2mariofacelift.png|Mario Mp2luigifacelift.png|Luigi Mp2peachfacelift.png|Princess Peach Mp2yoshifacelift.png|Yoshi Mp2wariofacelift.png|Wario Mp2dkfacelift.png|Donkey Kong Ending * Mario Party: The camera zooms in the winning border with coins around it except in the Bowser variant, or, in case of a tie or in case of multiple players scoring more than 90 in the Bowser variant, the winning faces will stay in the borders while the losing faces will shrink away with the word "Lose" in it. If in the case that all players score 0 or less than 90 in the Bowser variant, all the faces shrink away with "Lose". * Mario Party 2: A rainbow-colored star floats around the person that had the most points. If a draw occurs, nothing will happen on the screen, though the Draw music will play. Controls Mario Party * Control Stick – Move * A Button – Grab * B Button – Undo Mario Party 2 * Control Stick – Move Hand * A Button – Grab * B Button – Reset Face Mario Party: The Top 100 In-game Text Mario Party * Game Rules – "Pull and tug Bowser's face to try to match the example. Press the A Button to grab the face, then hold the A Button and move the Control Stick to pull it." * Game Rules (Mini-Game Island) – "Make Bowser's face look just like the example. Get 90 or more points to clear the game." * Game Rules (Bowser) – "If you don't get more than 90 points, Bowser will steal your Coins! Careful, careful!" * Advice – "Watch the example closely. That's the shortcut to success." The Top 100 Mario Party 2 * Game Rules – "Fix that nose! Raise those cheeks! Tug and pull your face to match the example. The closest person wins!" * Advice – "Watch the hand to see what you can grab. When it quits blinking, you can press the A Button to grab." Videos Category:Minigames Category:Mario Party Minigames Category:4-Player Minigames Category:Mario Party 2 Minigames Category:Battle Minigames